


Lost

by aicchan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Gen, Lost In The Jungle, snake - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aicchan/pseuds/aicchan
Summary: Saat akan hendak menyambut uluran tangan itu, mendadak saja Sanji merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di kakinya, seperti sengatan, “AGHH!!” Sanji mencengkram lengan Sabo karena panas yang menyertai sakit di kakinya.“SANJI?!” Sabo menahan tubuh Sanji. Dia langsung menoleh ke arah kaki Sanji dan terkejut melihat seekor ular panjang bersisik gelap, menghujamkan taringnya ke betis Sanji.





	Lost

Hutan.

Hanya hutan yang ada dalam jarak pandang mereka. Suara hujan begitu memekakan telinga, belum lagi sambaran-sambaran petir yang terasa begitu dekat. Kekacaan yang menyebar luas membuat mereka berdua terpencar dari anggota kelompok yang lain. Bukan hanya itu, mereka sampai tersesat di tengah belantara seperti ini karena mencoba mengejar kelompok bajak laut pengacau yang sudah ada dalam radar Revolution Army sejak lama. Tapi karena salah perhitungan dan didukung dengan faktor cuaca yang sangat tidak bersahabat, mereka terjatuh ke jurang dan jadilah …

Sanji dan Sabo kini tersesat tanpa tahu arah jalan pulang di hutan yang sama sekali tidak mereka kenal.

                                                              xoxoxoxoxoxoxox                                                             

oxoxoxoxoxo

**One Piece © Oda Eiichiro**

**Lost © aicchan**

**Sanji – Sabo**

**Friendship – Adventure**

**ENJOY**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Setelah berjalan lebih dari dua jam, Sabo menemukan sebuah pohon besar yang di akarnya ada sebuah celah yang cukup untuk mereka berteduh. Sebagai yang sudah _expert_ dalam kehidupan di alam liar, Sabo memimpin jalan. Mereka duduk di celah akar itu, sedikit lembab tapi tidak masalah. Sabo menarik beberapa akar yang mencuat dan mengumpulkan ranting-ranting basah di tempat itu lalu dengan kemampuan _Akuma no Mi_ miliknya, dia membakar akar itu menjadi api unggun.

“Hah! Praktis juga,” Sanji melepas jasnya dan mendekat pada api. Hangatnya membuat Sanji merasa nyaman meski di luar sana hujan masih turun tanpa ampun.

Sabo juga melepas mantel juga topinya, “Sial sekali sampai tersesat seperti ini,” dia mengibaskan rambutnya, mengusir air yang membasahi.

“Kurasa aku kena karma _marimo_ ,” Sanji merengut.

Sabo tertawa, sudah paham benar sifat para _nakama_ adiknya.

Gemeretak suara kayu yang termakan api tenggelam di tengah derasnya air langit.

Sabo mengeluarkan peta dari dalam sakunya, aman terbungkus plastik. Dia menggelar peta itu, “Sepertinya kita ada di daerah ini,” dia menunjuk hamparan hijau di peta, “kita mengejar kelompok tadi dari kota ini, sampai ke sini, dan kira-kira kita jatuh di sekitar sini,” Sabo menyusuri peta dengan tangannya.

Sanji memandang luas hutan yang hampir memakan seisi pulau. Hanya ada dua kota di sana dan itu jaraknya jauh sekali sementara mereka ada di tengah rimba.

“Kalau terus ke Utara kita akan sampai ke laut tapi …” Sabo mengeluarkan kompas miliknya yang hancur lebur saat mereka jatuh ke jurang. Dia menghela napas, “dengan cuaca seperti ini mustahil mencari arah dengan melihat ke langit.” Sabo menyimpan lagi kompasnya yang sudah tak berfungsi, “sementara ini kita tunggu hujan reda dulu baru kembali berjalan. Salah-salah kita malah tersesat makin jauh.”

Lalu Sabo mengeluarkan Denden Mushi kecil yang juga sudah tidak berbentuk, “Kurasa kita sendirian di sini.”

Akhirnya mereka duduk dekat dengan api unggun, mengistirahatkan tubuh yang baru terasa lelah. Sakit pun mulai terasa setelah diam seperti ini. Baik Sabo maupun Sanji menemukan memar dan luka-luka gores di sekujur tubuh mereka.

“Persediaan obat hancur semua. Hanya tersisa ini,” Sabo mengeluarkan dua botol plastik berisi alkohol, “dan ini juga,” di tangannya yang lain ada plastik berisi kain kasa bersih.

“Berdoa saja kita tidak membutuhkan itu,” Sanji melepas juga sepatu dan kaos kakinya. Dia merogoh saku jasnya dan langsung menggerutu, “Ah sial! Rokokkku basah.”

Itu membuat Sabo memandang Sanji, “Hei, kau itu kan koki, apa tidak masalah kalau merokok terus? Indera penyecapmu bisa bermasalah nanti.”

Sanji membuang bungkus rokok ke dalam api yang berkobar merah, “Aku sudah merokok sejak kecil dan sampai sekarang lidahku baik-baik saja.”

Sabo tak bicara lagi. Dalam diamnya dia memandang Sanji. Dia sudah dengar semua tentang latar belakang keluarga Sanji, dan Sabo sama sekali tak menyangka kalau salah satu putra dari keluarga Vinsmoke menjadi seorang bajak laut. Tapi memang pembawaan Sanji berbeda dari _nakama_ -nya yang lain. Pemuda itu selalu tampak terkendali –jika abai pada tingkah absurdnya kalau berada di antara wanita-, tenang dan postur tubuhnya terjaga dengan baik. Selalu berdiri dengan posisi sempurna, bahu tegap dan pandangan mata lurus memandang lawan bicaranya.

Darah memang tak bisa berdusta.

Mungkin itu yang membuat Sabo cepat akrab dengan juru masak itu. Mereka memiliki darah bangsawan yang tak akan bisa mereka buang meski seberapa besar mereka membencinya.

“Kelompok bajak laut ini … sejak kapan Revolution Army mengincarnya?” tanya Sanji.

“Sudah berbulan-bulan. Perbuatan mereka sudah tak bisa dibilang dengan kata ‘keji’ saja,” Sabo melepas syal juga sarung tangannya, juga sepatu boots-nya, “kegiatan mereka sudah meresahkan bayak wilayah karena itu Dragon- _san_ mengirimku untuk mengurus mereka.”

Sanji menyibak rambutnya yang basah, terasa tak nyaman.

“Aku tidak menyangka malah bertemu dengan kalian di sini. Tapi lumayan juga dapat bala bantuan.”

Sanji tersenyum teringat wajah cerah Luffy saat bertemu Sabo lagi setelah sekian lama, “Ya—Luffy tidak akan pernah menolak permohonan darimu. Kau harusnya tahu itu.”

Senyum muncul di wajah Sabo, “Aku pun begitu. Kalau dia memintaku tinggal, aku pasti tidak akan pergi.”

Sanji tertawa pelan, “Luffy bukan anak egois seperti itu. Dia paham kalian punya jalan sendiri. Tapi memang menyegarkan melihatnya yang persis seperti bocah kalau ada bersamamu,” dia memainkan ujung kemejanya yang masih basah, “Sejak kepergian Ace … Luffy berusaha terlalu keras untuk tegar. Dia mencoba bersikap biasa, tapi kami semua tahu ada frutasi yang tersembunyi di matanya. Tapi sejak bertemu lagi denganmu di Dressrosa, sorot mata Luffy kembali seperti dulu. Lurus. Bersih. Mata yang membuat orang menaruh harapan padanya.”

“Anak itu sudah tumbuh dewasa. Aku benar-benar rugi kehilangan begitu banyak waktu bersama dia.”

Sanji menggosokkan telapak tangannya, “Luffy sempat cerita tentang kalian semasa kecil. Ternyata sejak dulu kalian itu memang pembuat onar.”

Sabo tertawa, “Mau bagaimana lagi, kalau tidak begitu kami tidak akan bisa bertahan hidup.”

“Kau dan Ace … punya banyak kemiripan,” kata Sanji, “aku memang hanya sekali bertemu dengan Ace, itu pun tak genap sehari, tapi dia … dia meninggalkan kesan yang begitu mendalam. Ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang membuat orang merasa … apa ya … aman? Nyaman? Ya— Seperti itulah.”

“Itulah, Ace. Dia punya bakat untuk membuat orang menaruh perhatian padanya. Negatif dan positif. Waktu pertama bertemu dengan Ace pun aku segera akrab dengannya. Ada bagian dari diriku yang menemukan rasa aman di dekatnya.”

Hujan turun semakin deras, diseling petir dan angin yang sungguh membuat suasana mencekam.

“Sepertinya kita tidak bisa pergi dari sini untuk sementara. Di luar juga sudah gelap,” ujar Sabo.

“Tidak ada pilihan selain bermalam di sini. Kau tidurlah duluan, biar aku yang berjaga.”

“Sungguh?”

“Ya, tidurlah!” Sanji sedikit bergeser menjauh dari bara api yang masih menyala terang.

Akhirnya Sabo merebahkan diri di bagian yang tidak begitu basah, “Bangunkan aku kapanpun.”

Sanji hanya mengangguk.

Setelah Sabo memejamkan mata dan terlelap, Sanji menghabiskan waktu untuk memandang ke luar yang didominasi oleh air, air dan air ….

.

.

Hujan tak juga reda meski hari ‘harusnya’ sudah berganti, begitu gelapnya sampai Sanji dan Sabo tak tahu ini sudah pagi atau masih malam.

“Tidak bisa begini terus,” Sabo memakai mantelnya yang sudah kering, terima kasih pada bara api yang menghangatkan tempat mereka berteduh.

“Hujan seperti ini tak akan reda dalam waktu dekat,” Sanji memakai sepatunya dan mengikat talinya dengan kencang, “Mau nekad berjalan lagi?”

Sabo menghela napas, “Tapi kita benar-benar tidak tahu harus berjalan ke arah mana, jejak kita pasti sudah hilang tersapu hujan. Berjalan tanpa arah di tengah belantara dalam kondisi seperti ini hampir seperti bunuh diri perlahan.”

“Kita punya pilihan apa?” tanya Sanji, “berdiam di sini sampai hujan reda dan berharap ada yang menolong kita?”

Akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk kembali berjalan. Untungnya Sanji masih menyimpan pisau lipat di sakunya, dengan itu mereka menandai pepohonan yang mereka lewati agar tahu jika mereka berputar arah.

Berjalan di tengah hujan bukan pekara mudah. Medan yang asing, rimba yang kelam, tanah basah dan licinnya lumut membuat perjalanan ini seperti uji nyali. Sebagai yang berpengalaman di tengah hutan, Sabo memimpin jalan, mencari celah di antara pepohonan yang sekiranya aman untuk dilewati.

“WAH!!”

“AWAS!!” refleks Sabo meraih tangan Sanji dan menariknya saat pemuda itu tergelincir di pijakannya yang berlumut.

“Ah … terima kasih,” Sanji berdiri tegak lagi, “aku tak bisa melihat tanah dengan jelas dalam hujan seperti ini.”

Mereka kembali berjalan. Padahal belum begitu lama sejak mereka meninggalkan tempat berteduh, tapi stamina mereka terkuras cepat di bawah guyuran hujan nan dingin ini. Sabo mencari tempat lain untuk berlindung, tapi dia tidak beruntung.

“Kau masih kuat, Sanji?”

“Ya,” Sanji menyingkirkan poni yang jatuh menutupi pandangannya.

Keduanya berusaha bertahan dan terus berjalan, namun alam masih belum ingin meredakan kekuatannya. Bahkan di tengah hujan petir seperti ini, angin mulai berhembus dengan kencang.

“Celaka … kita harus mencari tempat untuk berhenti. Berjalan dalam badai seperti ini bukan pilihan bijak!” Sabo mempercepat langkahnya.

Mereka akhirnya berlari menembus gelapnya hutan. Sabo mengubah tangan kanannya menjadi bara api agar Sanji tak kehilangan jejak. Sabo melangkah ringan dari tempat ke tempat, diikuti Sanji yang sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kondisi hutan.

Terus mereka berlari sampai menemukan sebuah gua kecil. Tanpa pikir panjang, mereka masuk ke dalam gua itu.

“Ah!! Selamat!!” Sabo mengembalikan bentuk tangannya seperti semula, “Kau oke, Sanji?”

“Masih hidup, jadi kurasa oke,” Sanji menyeka wajahnya dengan kedua tangan untuk mengusir air. Dia memejamkan mata dan memeriksa sekeliling dengan haki yang dia kuasai. Gua ini kosong, setidaknya mereka akan aman untuk beberapa waktu.

Sekali lagi Sabo membuat api unggun darurat dengan apa yang ada di dalam gua.

Sanji menggosokkan telapak tangannya cukup keras dan menghembuskan napasnya di sana. Udara dingin terasa lebih parah dari pada kemarin. Sabo pun merasakan hal yang sama, dingin yang sekarang terasa sampai menembus ke tulang.

“Kalau begini terus kita tidak akan bertahan lama,” Sabo berjalan ke mulut gua, memandang hujan yang turun semakin lebat, “kita harus mencari sungai ….”

Sanji memandang kobaran api yang membuatnya sedikit lebih hangat, “Dengan begitu kita tahu kemana arah laut,” dia melanjutkan ucapan Sabo. Di tengah kesialan seperti ini, beruntung Sanji terjebak bersama Sabo. Selain dewasa dan berpengetahuan luas, Sabo juga sangat bisa diandalkan dalam situasi yang berbahaya.

Badai mengamuk di luar sana. Andai saat ini mereka sedang berlayar, bisa jadi kapal mereka akan karam di tengah amukan hujan dan angin seperti sekarang. Gelegar suara petir dan sambaran kilat membuat bulu kuduk meremang.

“Ini gawat …,” Sabo kembali ke dalam.

“Ada apa?”

“Kita tidak bisa terlalu lama di dalam gua. Hujan sederas ini … bisa-bisa malah longsor.”

“Jadi kita harus jalan lagi?”

“Mau tidak mau. Ayo!”

Rasanya enggan meninggalkan kehangatan api unggun, tapi dari pada terjebak di gua sesempit ini, Sanji lebih memilih membasahi badannya lagi.

.

.

“ITU DI SANA!” Sabo berseru untuk mengatasi suara hujan.

Sanji mempercepat langkahnya dan berhenti di sebelah Sabo, “Sungai!” Sanji melihat aliran sungai yang meliap di tanah yang lebih rendah dari tempat mereka berdiri, “Mengalir ke arah sana,” Sanji menunjuk ke arah kiri.

“Yosh!! Sekarang tinggal mengikuti alirannya saja. Semoga tidak bercabang,” Sabo memakai goggle yang biasanya terkait begitu saja di topinya, “ayo!”

Sanji mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Sabo menuruni tanah yang sedikit curam hingga mereka sampai ke pinggir sungai.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka berjalan menyusuri sungai yang ternyata sangat panjang. Selama itu mereka bertahan dengan memakan buah-buahan yang mereka temukan. Sekali lagi … beruntung Sanji tersesat bersama Sabo, mereka tak harus mendapat insiden tambahan seperti tak sengaja memakan buah beracun atau menyentuh tumbuhan yang bisa menyebabkan gatal.

 “LAUT!!”

Pandangan Sanji sontak menuju ke arah tangan Sabo. Samar, tertutup oleh rapatnya pepohonan, Sanji bisa melihat lautan luas membentang, “Ha … sepertinya keberuntungan mulai menghampiri kita.”

Mereka tak membuang waktu, keduanya berlari menuju ke arah laut.

Mendadak saja kilat menyambar begitu cepat dan menghantam sebatang pohon besar, menghanguskan tumbuhan itu dalam sekejab. Pohon itu roboh dan itu membuat tanah yang mengayomi akarnya jadi berguncang dan akhirnya longsor, tak kuat menahan beban kayu mati berukuran luar biasa itu.

Tanpa komando, Sanji dan Sabo memacu langkah mereka demi menghindari longsoran yang bergerak cepat. Namun akibatnya mereka jadi salah perhitungan tentang apa yang ada di depan mereka. Belum sempat mengurangi kecepatan, mereka sudah menembus belukar dan di hadapkan dengan jurang yang cukup dalam.

Tak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena kejadian yang di luar dugaan, dua pemuda itu sekali lagi jatuh terperosok ke dasar jurang, terguling dan menghantam ranting-ranting pohon sebelum akhirnya menghantam tanah dengan begitu kerasnya, cukup untuk membuat mereka kehilangan kesadaran.

.

.

Sanji tersadar setelah merasakan tetes-tetes air menyentuh wajahnya. Dia membuka paksa matanya dan melihat langit biru di antara celah dedaunan. Hujan sudah reda. Sanji hendak bergerak tapi seketika menyesali keputusannya karena dia merasakan nyeri yang luar biasa di kakinya. Di memandang ke arah kaki kanannya dan menemukan kalau pinggang hingga kakinya tertimpa beberapa batang pohon besar sekaligus, membuatnya sulit bergerak.

_Sial …_

Dalam posisinya yang terbaring di antara patahan ranting, tanah basah dan bebatuan, Sanji mengedarkan pandangannya tapi dia tak melihat Sabo.

_Apa kami terpencar?_

Sekali lagi Sanji mencoba bergerak tapi itu benar-benar keputusan yang bodoh. Akhirnya dia hanya diam, mencoba memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk meloloskan diri.

Tak lama kemudian, samar, Sanji mendengar suara Sabo yang memanggil namanya.

“Sanji!! Sanjii!!”

Karena posisinya ada di bagian tanah yang sedikit lebih rendah dari sekelilingnya, Sanji mengangkat sebelah tangannya, “Aku di sini!!” serunya.

Sosok Sabo muncul di antara pepohonan, “Sanji!!” Sabo langsung melompat ke sebelah Sanji dan memeriksa kondisinya, “jangan bergerak!” tangan Sabo menghitam pertanda kalau haki-nya aktif. Dia meraih batang pohon terbawah dan mengangkatnya seperti mengangkat bantal. Sabo langsung menghempaskan pohon-pohon itu jauh dari Sanji

Sanji bernapas lega saat beban yang menghimpitnya menghilang, meski begitu, nyeri masih tetap ada.

“Bisa berdiri?” Sabo mengulurkan tangan pada Sanji.

Saat akan hendak menyambut uluran tangan itu, mendadak saja Sanji merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di kakinya, seperti sengatan, “AGHH!!” Sanji mencengkram lengan Sabo karena panas yang menyertai sakit di kakinya.

“SANJI?!” Sabo menahan tubuh Sanji. Dia langsung menoleh ke arah kaki Sanji dan terkejut melihat seekor ular panjang bersisik gelap, menghujamkan taringnya ke betis Sanji.

Cengkraman Sanji semakin erat di lengan Sabo merasakan sakit yang luar biasa, seperti ada cairan panas yang disuntikkan ke nadinya.

Sabo membaringkan Sanji perlahan, lalu dia mengaktifkan lagi _busoshoku haki_ , membuat tangannya menghitam. Perlahan dia meraih kepala ular itu. Bukan sekali ini Sabo berurusan dengan ular, pengalaman hidupnya semasa kecil di alam liar memberinya pelajaran tentang hewan-hewan berbahaya. Dengan hati-hati Sabo menyentuh bagian belakang kepala ular itu agar dia tidak malah tanpa sengaja menyentuh pusat aliran bisa yang justru akan membuat bisa ular itu masuk semakin banyak ke tubuh Sanji. Ya—meski tak mengenali apa jenisnya, Sabo bisa segera tahu kalau ular itu berbisa dari bentuk kepalanya. Ace yang mengajarinya tentang ini.

Setelah ular itu membuka mulutnya, Sabo segera menjauhkan taring atas ular itu dari Sanji. Terdengar suara desisan dan ular itu berontak. Sabo pun mengangkat ular itu dan melepaskannya cukup jauh dari tempat kejadian.

Segera Sabo kembali pada Sanji dan melihat wajah pemuda itu sudah pucat pasi. Sano merobek celana panjang Sanji dan dia melihat dua lubang bekas gigitan ular di sana. Sabo mengambil dua ranting pohon yang tampak kokoh lalu dia melepas kain di lehernya dan menggunakan kain itu untuk mengikat daerah di dekat tempat gigitan untuk menghambat laju darah sehingga bisa ular pun akan tertahan.

Sanji mengerang menahan sakit.

“Tahan, Sanji! Jangan banyak bergerak!” Setelah memastikan ikatannya sudah rapat, Sabo memandang wajah Sanji. Wajah pemuda itu semakin pucat dan napasnya mulai tersengal.

“Celaka … racunnya menyebar cepat,” Sabo memandang ke sekeliling, pepohonan tampak renggang, mereka sudah ada di sisi tepian hutan. Laut pun masih tampak dalam pandangannya. Tapi dengan kondisi Sanji yang seperti ini, riskan jika memindahkannya. Namun Sabo tak bisa abai pada efek racun yang sudah terlihat.

Sabo ingat Sanji membawa pisau lipat. Dia pun merogoh saku jas Sanji dan mengeluarkan benda tajam itu. Sabo juga mengeluarkan sebotol alkohol dari sakunya. Setidaknya dia paham bagaimana melakukan tindakan pertama untuk gigitan ular berbisa.

Dengan api miliknya, Sabo memanaskan pisau itu, “Ini akan sakit, Sanji. Bertahanlah!” lalu Sabo memakai pisau panas itu untuk membuat luka sayat berbentuk silang di luka bekas gigitan.

Tubuh Sanji mengejang merasakan kakinya teriris.

Setelah selesai, Sabo pun membersihkan luka itu dengan alkohol dan sekali lagi membuat tubuh Sanji bereaksi pada rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Darah mengalir keluar dari luka itu, Sabo hanya berharap dia tak menyayat terlalu lebar dan malah membuat Sanji kehilangan banyak darah. Sabo meloggarkan dasi yang dikenakan Sanji supaya pemuda itu bisa bernapas dengan lebih lega meski sepertinya tak membawa banyak perubahan ….

Sedang dalam kondisi yang hampir panik dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi, Sabo melihat sosok kapal di kejauhan, dan dia tak mungkin salah. Itu Thousand Sunny, kapal milik kelompok bajak laut pimpinan adiknya.

“Oke, Sanji … aku melihat Sunny di sana. Aku harus segera memindahkanmu. Sebisa mungkin jangan gerakan kakimu, mengerti?!”

Sanji mengangguk. Dia membiarkan Sabo membopongnya, meski itu membuat kakinya sakit sekali.

Dengan kemampuan _Akuma no Mi_ miliknya, Sabo melompat tinggi dan mengubah paruh bawah tubuhnya menjadi api. Dia pun melesat menuju ke laut, menuju kapal Sunny yang ada di kejauhan.

Sabo melihat Luffy dan beberapa orang _nakama_ -nya ada di dek. Dia pun mempercepat lajunya.

“OH!! SABOOO!! OOII!!” Luffy melambai penuh semangat ke arahnya.

“LUFFY!! PANGGIL CHOPPER, CEPAT!!” Seru Sabo. Dia mendarat di tengah dek dan langsung membaringkan Sanji.

“SANJI!!” Luffy mendekati juru masaknya, “dia kenapa, Sabo?!”

“Dia digigit ular berbisa. MANA CHOPPER?!”

“A-akan aku panggil dia,” Nami langsung berbalik dan berlari untuk memanggil dokter kapal itu.

Sabo menyentuh kening Sanji dan merasakan suhu tubuh pemuda itu meningkat dan dia berkeringat banyak. Sabo melepaskan jas Sanji yang basah dan kotor karena lumpur.

“Sabo- _kun_ pakai ini,” Robin datang membawa dua selimut tebal. Dengan bantuan Sabo dia menata selimut itu agar posisi tubuh bagian atas Sanji lebih tinggi dari kakinya, “kau ingat ular apa yang menggigitnya?” tanya Robin.

Sabo mengangguk, “Warna sisiknya mendekati hitam … abu-abu gelap aku rasa. Cukup panjang sekitar dua sampai tiga meter. Bagian dalam mulutnya berwarna hitam.”

Raut wajah Robin langsung berubah. Dia langsung berdiri dan berlari pergi.

Tak lama Chopper datang dengan kotak peralatannya, “Jangan berkerumun di dekatnya. Beri Sanji ruang!”

Menuruti perintah dokter mungil itu, kru Topi Jerami langsung mundur serempak.

“Luffy, ambilkan air dan kain bersih! Zoro, Usopp, Brook, Franky, jaga kapal supaya tetap stabil.”

Semua pun langsung berpencar.

Chopper memandang luka di kaki Sanji, “Sudah berapa lama dia tergigit?”

Sabo mencoba mengira-ngira, “Sekitar … sepuluh … lima belas menit.”

Robin kemudian kembali dengan membawa buku tebal yang terbuka, “Sabo … apa ular yang seperti ini yang mengigit Sanji?”

Sabo memandang halaman yang ditunjukkan Robin padanya, “Ya. Benar itu ularnya. Aku tidak akan kalah.”

“Black Mamba,” tangan Chopper bergetar, “tidak … tidak tidak tidak … racun Black Mamba sangat ganas dan menyebar dengan cepat. Racunnya memiliki sifat neurotoksin yang menyerang syaraf,” Chopper menyentuh sisi wajah Sanji, “Sanji … Sanji kau bisa mendengarku?”

Reaksi dari Sanji hanya erangan lirih, tapi mata pemuda itu terpejam.

“Aku akan membuat penawar racunnya,” Chopper berdiri, “Robin, tolong bantu aku membuat penawarnya. Sabo … tolong jaga Sanji! Buat dia tetap terjaga!”

Sabo mengangguk.

.

Suasana kapal menjadi luar biasa panik. Luffy menemani Sabo untuk menjaga Sanji. Nami membuatkan teh kental sesuai anjuran Chopper. Sabo, yang sudah berganti pakaian dengan yang lebih bersih, duduk menopang badan Sanji sampai pemuda itu dalam posisi setengah terduduk. Itu dikalukan karena tadi Sanji sempat muntah hebat dan Chopper memberi intruksi supaya Sanji tak sampai tersedak. Dengan kondisi syaraf yang melemah karena bisa ular, Sanji tak akan bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri.

Sabo merapatkan selimut yang membungkus tubuh Sanji. Dia masih bisa merasakan napas Sanji yang terputus-putus, kepala pemuda itu terkulai di dada Sabo.

Luffy duduk di sebelah Sabo, dengan memakai kain bersih, dia berulang kali menghapus keringat Sanji. Chopper dan Robin dengan telaten memberikan suntikan anti racun pada infus yang terpasang di tangan Sanji di sela tugas mereka untuk membuat penawar bisa ular Black Mamba. Sementara Nami bertugas membersihkan darah yang masih terus mengalir dari luka di kaki Sanji meski warnanya sudah mulai berubah dari merah kehitaman menjadi warna darah normal.

Kapal mengayun lembut, menurut Nami tak ada tanda-tanda akan turun hujan setelah ini. Setidakya itu kabar baik, mereka tak perlu memindah-mindahkan Sanji yang malah berpotensi menyebarkan racun makin luas dalam tubuhnya.

Sudah lebih dari satu jam dan kondisi Sanji tak berangsur membaik. Chopper secara berkala memeriksa denyut jantung dan juga pernapasan Sanji yang masih sangat lemah walau bisa ular harusnya sudah banyak keluar dan juga dilawan dengan anti racun. Tapi Chopper juga tak bisa meremehkan tingkat bahaya dari bisa Black Mamba. Untunglah Sanji memiliki ketahanan tubuh yang lebih baik dari manusia kebanyakan, kalau tidak, dia tak mungkin selamat setelah dua puluh menit terkena bisa ular ini.

“Sanji …” Sabo memandang Sanji yang perlahan membuka matanya.

Sanji hanya diam, mengedarkan pandangannya lalu kembali memejamkan mata.

“Tidak apa-apa, Sanji … kau akan baik-baik saja,” bisik Sabo, “tenanglah! Kami ada di sini ….”

.

.

Setelah perjuangan panjang, akhirnya kondisi Sanji dinyatakan sudah membaik oleh Chopper yang bersama Robin berhasil membuat penawar racun tepat pada waktunya. Luka gigitan sudah dibebat dengan perban bersih karena darah yang mengalir sudah tak lagi ternoda warna bisa. Sanji juga sudah dipindahkan ke ruang pengobatan supaya bisa beristirahat dengan nyaman. Napas dan denyut jantung Sanji juga kembali normal lagi walau demamnya masih belum turun. Menurut Chopper masih butuh beberapa hari sampai kondisi Sanji pulih sepenuhnya.

Yang terpenting sekarang, Sanji sudah keluar dari bahaya dan proses pemulihannya akan lebih mudah.

“Maaf ya … ini gara-gara aku,” kata Sabo saat semua berkumpul di ruang makan.

“Kenapa kau minta maaf, Sabo?” Luffy menempel pada kakaknya.

“Kalau saja aku tidak mengajaknya mengejar gerombolan itu …”

Luffy memandang Sabo, “Itu bukan salahmu. Sanji sendiri yang menyanggupi untuk membantumu. Dia juga pasti tidak akan menyalahkanmu.”

Mendengar itu, Sabo memeluk Luffy erat. Adik kecilnya sudah tumbuh menjadi kapten yang bisa diandalkan.

“Sanji- _kun_ bukan orang lemah. Dia pasti akan segera sembuh,” kata Nami yang menyuguhkan jus untuk mereka semua.

Lalu Chopper keluar dari ruang pengobatan, wajahnya tampak lelah tapi lega, “Sanji sedang tidur, kondisinya sudah stabil sekarang.”

Semua langsung merasa lega.

“Yohohoho … syukurlah Sanji- _san_ sudah baikan,” Brook menyeka wajah tulangnya yang basah karena airmata, sama seperti Franky di sebelahnya.

“Sabo, sebaiknya kau juga istirahat!”

“Aku tidak apa-apa, Chopper. Kau sudah memberiku anti racun juga tadi,” ujar Sabo yang memang disuntik obat penawar racun untuk jaga-jaga saja karena menurut Chopper, bisa dari bangkai ular Black Mamba saja bahaya, apalagi yang masih hidup dan baru saja mengigit seseorang. Bisa jadi taring ular itu bisa saja menetes ke tangan Sabo tanpa disadari. Dan karena lengan Sabo juga luka-luka akibat terjun bebas dari  ketinggian, bukan mustahil racun ular itu juga masuk ke dalam tubuh Sabo. Chopper mengambil tindakan pencegahan sebelum terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan.

“Tidak boleh begitu,” Luffy mendadak berdiri dan berkacak pinggang, “kalau Chopper bilang kau harus istirahat, kau memang harus istirahat. Ayo!!” Luffy menarik lengan Sabo sampai kakaknya tak punya pilihan selain berdiri.

Luffy membawa Sabo ke kamar untuk kru laki-laki, “Tidur saja di mana pun kau suka.”

Sabo memandang tempat tidur gantung yang terlihat nyaman, “Kasurmu yang mana?”

“Yang mana saja. Kami sih tidurnya sembarangan. Yang penting nyaman.”

Akhirnya Sabo merebahkan diri di tempat tidur terdekat dari pintu. Sudah begini, barulah badannya terasa lelah dan luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya mulai protes. Sabo memejamkan mata, membiarkan tubuhnya beristirahat.

.

#

.

Hari kedua setelah kejadian, akhirnya Sanji benar-benar dinyatakan sembuh oleh Chopper, meski begitu si dokter tak mengizinkan Sanji untuk melakukan kegiatan hariannya selain memasak. Sanji juga tidak diizinkan untuk bertarung dulu. Jadi kemarin saat ada penyerangan dari sekelompok bajak laut, Sanji hanya bengong menonton dari balik jendela ruang makan.

Itu menyebalkan. Tapi toh Sanji memutuskan untuk patuh pada Chopper sebeluam dokter lucu nan menggemaskan itu berubah menjadi monster … bukan dalam kiasan.

“SANJIII!! AKU LAPAR!!” Luffy, yang puasa dua hari tanpa menikmati hidangan buatan Sanji, masuk ke dalam ruang makan dan langsug duduk di meja makan.

Sanji menghela napas, “Kau baru sarapan dua jam lalu, Luffy,” tapi ujungnya dia tetap bergerak ke lemari pendingin, mengambil bahan mentah dan mengolahnya untuk camilan sang kapten.

Pintu ruang makan terbuka lagi, kali ini yang masuk adalah Sabo.

“Kau di sini lagi, Luffy.”

“Ehehehe … aku lapar!” seru Luffy.

Sabo duduk di sebelah adiknya, “Sarapanmu tadi lari kemana, hah?”

Luffy hanya nyengir.

“Kau mau camilan juga, Sabo?” tanya Sanji yang sedang mengaduk adonan pancake.

“Ah … kalau ditawari, aku tidak akan menolak.”

Mendengar jawaban dari Sabo, Luffy menggembungkan pipinya, “Kau itu sama saja denganku!!”

Sabo tertawa.

Sanji tersenyum melihat interaksi saudara tidak sedarah itu. Sungguh hangat. itu berbeda dengan interaksi Sanji dengan saudara … dengan keluarga sekandungnya.  Gerakan tangan Sanji berhenti saat terbayang gelang bom yang sempat terpasang di lengannya, gelang yang nyaris memutuskan ikatan Sanji dengan Luffy, dengan _nakama_ -nya.

“Sanji?”

Panggilan dari Luffy membuat Sanji menegakkan kepalanya.

“Kau kenapa malah bengong begitu?!”

Sanji tersadar dan langsung kembali bekerja, “Tidak … hanya memikirkan menu makan siang,” elaknya. Tak mau membuat atmosfir nyaman di sini jadi berantakan, “kau mau makan apa, Sabo?”

“Kenapa kau malah tanya ke Sabo? Tanya padaku donk!! Aku kan kapten!!” protes Luffy.

“Tapi Sabo tamu di sini dan kita harus melayani tamu dengan baik.”

Sabo tertawa, selalu senang melihat kerukunan antara Luffy dan para _nakama_ di Sunny, “Aku akan makan apa saja buatanmu, Sanji.”

“Hmm … baiklah. Aku akan buatkan steak daging dengan saus jamur kalau begitu.”

“WAHOOOO!!! STEAAAK!!” seru Luffy.

Pintu dapur lagi-lagi terbuka, kini yang masuk adalah Nami, “Sanji- _kun_ , tolong buatkan teh untukku dan Robin, ya. Bawakan ke perpustakaan.”

“Tentu saja, Nami- _san_!!”

Sabo seperti melihat ikon-ikon hati bertebaran di sekitar Sanji. Benar-benar satu ‘keluarga’ yang meriah sekali. Setiap hari selalu saja ada yang diributkan tapi itu justru jadi pertanda seberapa dekat mereka satu sama lain.

.

“Kakimu sudah tidak apa-apa?” tanya Sabo saat mereka duduk santai di Aquarium Bar selepas makan malam. Dua gelas wine dan sepiring kue buatan Sanji menemani obrolan mereka.

“Chopper masih melarangku banyak bergerak. Dia bahkan tidak mengizinkanku naik ke Crow Nest untuk mengantar camilam malamnya _Marimo_.”

Sabo tersenyum, “Tidak menyangka malah ada kejadian seperti kemarin itu.”

Sanji menggoyang gelas wine-nya, “Aku berhutang nyawa padamu. Chopper bilang andai kau tidak melakukan tindakan cepat, racun itu sudah pasti akan membunuhku.”

“Aku melakukan apa yang aku bisa, sudah sewajarnya begitu.”

“Apa Ace juga yang mengajarimu cara mengeluarkan bisa ular?”

Sabo bersandar dan memandang ikan-ikan yang berenang di dalam tangki, “Dulu waktu aku digigit ular dan Ace mengeluarkan pisaunya, aku pikir dia akan mengamputasi kakiku,” dia tertawa pelan, “aku belajar begitu banyak darinya.”

Dalam diam Sanji melirik Sabo.

“Rasanya tidak cukup aku mengutuk diriku yang bisa-bisanya kena amnesia. Aku kehilangan Ace dua kali ….”

Sanji menyecap wine di gelasnya, “Tapi sekarang dia ada bersamamu, kan? _Mera mera no mi_ adalah momento Ace untukmu.”

“Hmm … kau benar. Aku akan meneruskan keinginan Ace untuk menjaga Luffy hingga dia berhasil menggapai mimpinya,” ujar Sabo seraya menegakkan kembali posisi duduknya, “kalian juga … tolong tetap bantu dia.”

Sanji tertawa, “Kenapa jadi formal seperti ini? Tak perlu kau minta pun, aku dan semua di kapal ini akan selalu menjaga Luffy.”

“Adikku itu benar-benar beruntung bisa mendapatkan _nakama_ seperti kalian.”

Sekali lagi tawa meluncur dari Sanji.

“Kenapa?”

“Tidak … hanya saja Ace juga pernah mengatakan hal yang mirip seperti barusan. Kalian berdua sama _-_ sama sangat menyayangi Luffy.”

Sabo memandang isi akuarium yang beraneka warna, “Biar dia sekarang sudah dewasa, bagiku dia tetap bocah cengeng yang dulu selalu mengikuti kemana aku dan Ace pergi. Kurasa selamanya Luffy akan selalu jadi adik kecilku.”

Mereka pun kembali berbincang santai, membahas apa yang yang melintas di kepala. Sanji sudah menjanjikan akan membuatkan bekal untuk perjalanan Sabo kembali ke markas Revolution Army esok hari.

Masih banyak petualangan menanti mereka dan Sabo juga sudah berjanji kalau dia pasti akan datang berkunjung lagi. Sanji akan menantikan saat di mana dia berbincang lagi dengan orang kedua di Revolution Army ini. Dari Sabo, Sanji mendapat obrolan yang berbeda dengan apa yang dia dapat dari _nakama_ -nya. Meski usia mereka hanya berbeda setahun, tapi Sabo terlihat jauh lebih dewasa. Mungkin karena pengalaman mereka berbeda. 

“Sudah sangat larut,” Sabo meletakkan gelasnya di meja, “kurasa aku harus tidur.”

“Tidurlah! Aku akan bereskan ini dulu.”

“Oke. _Thanks_ , Sanji. _Oyasumi.”_

“ _Oyasumi_.”

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxs

 


End file.
